An Unexpected Akatsuki Vacation
by rainbows.and.blood
Summary: I get to go on vacation in Konoha the same day the Akatsuki plan to kidnap someone. They made a mistake by kidnapping me! Are they as evil as people said they are? Slightly OOC. OC pairings. A few other authors will be included here too! Want it? PM me!
1. White Eyes Are Far From Brown

**A NEW STORY!! :D**

**This one will have Akatsuki in it (you can tell by the title).**

**I'm also working on a new chapter for my SasuIno fic.**

**Hope you guys will like this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Boohoo for me.**

**on with the fic! :D  
**

* * *

"Hey Itachi, isn't that the kunoichi we're looking for?" A blue skinned man asked.

"We aren't sure about that yet, Kisame. Let's just wait and see." Replied Itachi.

"But leader said that she has short black hair and pale white skin, just like that girl!"

"Are you sure that is all?" Itachi asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's all." Said an ensured Kisame.

Wrong-o, Kisame. That's not all leader said.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Itachi and Kisame, go to Konoha and find the heiress of the Hyuga clan. We shall use her as a hostage." Said a dark figure._

"_Hostage for what?" asked Deidara._

"_You're not included in that mission, Deidara." Warned Sasori._

"_It's alright, Sasori. I was just getting to that part." Said leader. Deidara breathed a sigh of relief._

"_We need her to lure the 9-tailed jincuuriki. Zetsu has been watching her for a few days." He explained._

"_Well, how does she looked like?" Asked Kisame._

"_She has short black hair and pale white skin.-" He was cut off by Kisame._

"_Well then, let's get going!" Exclamied Kisame, as both his and Itachi's and his hologram disappeared._

"_She has the Byakugan like the rest of the Hyuga's, so she has white eyes." Said leader, as he sighed._

"_They never wait for the rest of the details. Let's just hope they get it right." Said Deidara._

**AKEMI'S or MY POV**

I was walking down the road towards the gate of Konoha, as I breathed in the nice, fresh air.

"Aah, summer! I can't believe I'm here! It's so good to be back!" I said to myself.

I heard rustling noises near the bushes. Last things I were two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

**+++AT THE AKATSUKI LAIR+++**

"W-where am I?" My head's spinning. I can't get my eyes to focus in one direction.

"You are in the secret lair of Akatsuki. Welcome." Said a deep voice. When he walked forward, I saw his eyes..eyes that are like Sasuke's..eyes that are viciously red..

"T-the Sharingan!" I said in surprise.

"How did you-" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"I have a friend who has the same ones. Sasuke Uchiha. I'm guessing you're his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Am I right?" I asked.

"Who is this girl?" asked Kisame in shock.

Just then, a hologram appeared.

"I see you two are back." Said the figure.

"Yes, and we brought her." Itachi said, while pointing to me.

I heard the hologram sigh.

"You got the wrong person, you bakas!" He said, his voice filled with anger.

Itachi's face dropped. Never in his life has he been called a baka. Well, until now.

"There's a first time for everything." Joked Kisame. Itachi glared at him.

"Sorry." Kisame said.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked.

"We are sorry. Those idiots took the wrong person." Said the fugre.

"It's alright. So, will I be able to go back?" I asked.

"No. We have to keep you here. You saw too much." Said a man entering the room. He had long blonde hair and mouths on his palms.

"Why?? I was only going back to Konoha for a vacation, and now, I'm a hostage?!" I screamed angrily.

"We still can't let you go." Said the hologram. And with that, he disappeared.

I stared at the walls. They were dark brown.

"This place is so gloomy." I said.

"We're not exactly pleasant people." Said the blonde.

I stared at him..he has beautiful eyes..

"I'm Deidara. Sorry we ruined your vacation." He said, as he reached his hand toward me.

"Uhm, as much as I'd like to shake your hand, I can't. I'm still tied up." I said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Said Kisame, as he untied the huge knot.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. So, you're gonna be staying here, huh?" He asked.

"That's what hologram dude said. Wait a sec, you said you're the Akatsuki, right?" I asked, while my eyes kind of widened.

"Yes, is there any problem?" Asked Itachi.

"Oh my god! I-I've heard of you! You s-steal tailed demons and leave the p-people d-dead!" I screamed in horror. My voice croaked.

"We're pretty famous after all, eh, Itachi?" teased Kisame.

"I want to get out of here!" I sobbed.

Deidara walked closer to me and held my wrist.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you, un" He said. Man, his eyes are hypnotizing!

"O-okay..I trust you." I said.

"Great." Deidara replied with a smile.

* * *

**Wonder what happens next.. -/_\-**

**Oh, and I won't continue this one if you guys don't like it..**

**That would be embaraassing..**

**Reviews are like gifts to authors, and it's almost Christmas time! :)  
**


	2. The Bird and The Worm

**HEY THERE, EVERYONE!**

**So here's the next chappie! :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are AWESOME! :D**

**So, It's Christmas Break! (finally)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Naruto and the song..**

**_"SONG LYRICS"_**

"NORMAL POV"

_"FLASHBACK/THOUGHTS"_

**The song here is "The Bird and The Worm" by Owl City. Okay, I'm like, a major Owl City freak right now. xDD**

**ON WITH THE FIC! :D**

* * *

"_O-okay..I trust you." I said._

"_Great." Deidara replied with a smile._

**CHAPTER TWO!**

"It's all just a bad dream. Just a bad dream. Breathe. Relax." I kept repeating to myself. Unfortunately, this isn't a dream. It's real.

I woke up with the sun gleaming brightly. I looked around the room they let me stay in. It's not so bad. It has a fairly big bed, a dresser, a closet, proper ventilation and a bathroom. I got up and brushed my hair. I didn't need to brush it too much because I have really short hair, kind of like Hinata's hair. _Hinata. _I missed her so much. I couldn't wait to see her and Kiba, Shino and all the others_._ Then I suddenly got mixed up in this mess.

I was still thinking about my days in the academy when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, you up yet?" It was Kisame.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna change clothes and I'll come out." I said.

"Well, hurry, okay? Breakfast might get cold."

"Aye aye, captain!" I replied teasingly.

**+++BREAKFAST TIME+++ **

Every single Akatsuki member stared at me as I walked down the stairs towards them.

"Good morning, Akemi!" Deidara waved.

"Hi..good morning." I said shyly.

There was something about this guy that makes me feel weird. _Good _weird.

Deidara saved me a seat. How nice of him. I walked over to sit down, but suddenly, a man with silver hair blocked me.

"Hey there. I'm Hidan." He said.

"Uh, hi." I answered flatly.

"Hidan, Halloween's over ages ago. Stop scaring the kid." Said Kisame.

"Hey, she is NOT scared!" Hidan muttered curses under his breath.

"Okaaay. I guess I'll go sit down now." I said.

The food was surprisingly great. They made tamagoyaki and miso soup.

"Wow, this meal tastes great!" I exclaimed.

"Glad you like it." Said a blue-haired girl. I'm Konan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Akemi Yuma." I replied.

I finished breakfast and volunteered to do the dishes. Deidara decided to help me.

"Thanks for deciding to help me." I said, while getting a sponge.

"No problem. I like washing the dishes." He said, smiling. "So, what made you volunteer to do the dishes?"

"It's a way of saying 'Thanks for not treating me as a hostage and tying me up.' Most hostages are killed." I replied.

"To tell you the truth..Leader wanted to get rid of you." He said.

"WHAT?!" My heart thumped. Is Deidara going to kill me HERE and NOW?

"Luckily, someone convinced him not to." He continued. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who did?" I asked curiously.

"Me." He smirked.

"Aww, thanks, Dei!" I said, as I hugged him.

"You're welcome."

After finishing the dishes, we decided to take a walk in the forest. Konan agreed, but she asked Deidara not to wear the cloak.

**+++IN THE FOREST+++**

"So, why did you join Akatsuki?" I asked Deidara.

"Itachi made me do it. I lost in our battle so I had to join." He answered.

"Oh..so you wouldn't be in the Akatsuki if you won?"

"Yeah. I used to regret losing before."

"Used to?"

"I changed my mind."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday."

"Why?"

"Cause.." He faced me.

"I wouldn't have met you if I didn't lose."

I felt myself blushing madly. And, without another word, I held his hand as we walked back.

_**You're the bird, I'm the worm **_

_**and it's plain to see**_

_**that we were meant to be…**_

* * *

**So. how'd you guys like it?**

**I know it's short..other chappies WILL be LONGER. :)**

**Do you wanna be in this fic?**

**PM your ideas to me! :D**

**Happy Holidays! :)**


	3. Happy Birthday Akemi

**I am so, so sorry this took too long.**

**I was busy lolly gagging around...**

**So, in this chappie, there will be two OC's introduced.**

**1st: Mt best friend, Ami :)**

**2nd: NaruTayu's OC, Hidori.**

**happy reading! :D**

**disclainer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

_**Smile when your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking…**_

That song lingers in my head like a haunting lullaby…It's the song my mother used to sing to me. I miss her so much. She passed away when I was five. I never met my father, too. All I have now is my twin sister. We don't look much alike, though. She's prettier…she has long black hair, fair skin like mine, and she has rosy cheeks. We used to fight a lot, too. Now, I miss her. I'm a hostage in the Akatsuki lair. Doesn't suck much, though. But, there are a few exceptions:

**EXHIBIT A:** Getting hit with Hidori's giant staff. It has a saw blade attachment, too. Good thing he takes out the blade when he's not on missions.

**EXHIBIT B: **Becoming a victim of Hidan's and Hidori's (they're brothers. Shocking? You bet) practical jokes. For example, I go to the bath house to relax and I suddenly find Hidan's severed head floating.

**EXHIBIT C:** Kakuzu tricks me into giving him my money.

Those examples are pretty bad. But, I hope today won't suck. It's my birthday. But so far, nobody's greeting me a "happy birthday" yet. Maybe they forgot, or they just didn't know. Oh well, guess I'll just ask Leader if he'll let me go out today.

**+++AT LEADER'S OFFICE+++**

The lights were all turned off. He was sitting on his chair, which is turned against the door.

"Leader-sama?" I said, as I opened the door.

"Yes, Akemi? He asked.

"Uhm, is it okay if I go out today?" I squeaked.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I just want to see my sister."

"Okay, but be sure to be back before sun down."

"Yes sir. Thank you." I said excitedly.

"And, bring Deidara with you. Just to be sure."

I sighed. "Yes sir."

"Oh, and Akemi…"

"Yes Leader-sama?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you"

And with that, I went to Deidara's room to tell him his task for today.

"Dei? Are you in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, the door's open!" He replied. "Oh, hi Akemi!"

"Hi…listen, Leader-sama told me that you have to escort me to my sister's house today."

"Oh…what time will we leave?"

"Hmm..after an hour, I guess. We'll be back before sun down."

"Okay. I'll go get ready, then." He winked.

"Thanks" I grinned.

After an hour, I waited for Deidara in the living room.**(a/n: The Akatsuki has a LIVING ROOM?!)**

He went down the stairs and he looked incredibly cute. He's in his usual pony tail, and he wore his old clothes, the ones he used in his assassin days.

"Wipe the drool off your face, I know I look hot." He said cockily.

I let out a giggle. "I was not drooling!"

"But you were staring, weren't you?" He grinned playfully.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"You look pretty good yourself!"

I just wore my usual khaki skirt and dark green jacket. What's so special about that?

"Thanks, but nothing's really special about how I look."

It may not be special to your eyes, but they are in mine!" He smiled.

I smiled back, and we made our way to my sister's house. When we arrived, I knocked on the really huge door.

"You used to live here?" Deidara asked in awe.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?"

"This is awesome!"

"Thanks." I giggled.

After a few knocks, I noticed that no one was answering. I wonder where my sister went to?

"I'm getting a hint that nobody's home." Deidara told me.

"You're right…I think she went somewhere." I answered glumly.

"Do you want to wait for her?" He asked.

"Uhm, let's just go back."

"O-kay"

**+++BACK AT THE LAIR+++**

"Hey, why are the lights out? And how did it get this dark? OMG is everyone dead??" I panicked.

"Relax! Breathe. Hee, hoo, hee, hoo." Deidara said.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled, as the lights turned on.

"Aww, you guys know?" I asked, astonished.

"Of course!" Hidori replied. He always smiles.

"Thank you so, so much!" I said with a grin.

"Thank Deidara. He's the one who prepared everything." Said Konan.

"Thanks, Dei…for everything." I said as I hugged him.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Hey Konan, why not give me a hug, too? My birthday is also coming up…" said Hidori.

"In your dreams." Konan said flatly.

Everyone laughed at their display. Poor Hidori.

"Akemi, there's still one more surprise waiting for you." Deidara took my hand and led me into my room.

"What's that big box doing there?" I was pretty much confused.

"Just open it." He grinned.

I lifted the top of the box up, and I was really (emphasis on the 'really') surprised to see my sister, Ami, inside.

"Surprise!" She yelled.

"Ami!" I said, as I helped her out of the box anf hugged her.

"Happy birthday, sis!"

"Thanks!"

I turned to Deidara.

"How did you find her?" I asked.

"Tracked her down. Wasn't easy, though." He replied.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

We all went downstairs to introduce Ami.

"Akemi! Deidara! What the heck did you do? When did you give birth, Akemi? And how did the child grow so fast?" Kisame joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. This is my sister, Ami." I said, as I pushed her towards me.

"Hi, Ami." Everyone greeted.

I noticed that Ami was staring at something, or rather, _someone._ I followed her gaze and I saw that she was staring at Itachi.

"Ooh, so you like Itachi, huh?" I whispered.

"What?How did you know?" She said, blushing.

"I just know." I grinned cheekily.

"Don't tell him, okay?"

"Why would I?"

After a while, I saw Deidara talking to Itachi. Deidara was laughing and Itachi has the same expression on his face. After that, Deidara came up to me.

"Akemi! Guess what! Itachi like your sister!" He grinned.

I almost choked on my ramen. "What?"

"He likes Ami"

"Woah. Ami likes him, too!"

"C'mon, let's go tell him!"

"Wait! I vowed never to tell Itachi about this. Ami will kill me!"

"Then we've got to set them up. I have a plan." He smiled cheekily.

"Lay it on me!" I cockily replied.

* * *

**OOH, WHAT HAPPENS TO ITACHI AND AMI?**

**Stay tuned! ^.^**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers, too :)**

**ILY all! :)  
**


	4. Operation AAI

**HEY EVERYBODY! :)**

**I'm back with a new chappie! I'm really sorry if it's late, I had exams and mom doesn't want me using the laptop.**

**In this chappie, a new OC will be debuting. She's Deteiku, the match maker! She has brown shoulder-length hair and green eyes.**

**Who's she gonna end up with? Read on to find out! OC was given by lg1514. :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was three in the morning when I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it at first, but it wouldn't stop so I dragged myself out of my bed and went straight to the door. When I opened it, I wasn't surprised on who I found.

"Good morning, Akemi!" Deidara grinned.

"Geez, Dei! I know today is when Operation A.A.I. **(a/n: Operation Ami and Itachi) **will start, but why should we start in the middle of the night?" I asked, yawning.

"I've heard that the matchmaker we're looking for practices her rituals at the park at 4 a.m. so you better get dressed if you want our plan to work!" He said enthusiastically.

"Uh, Dei?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yessss?" He grinned.

"You drank four bottles of energy drinks again, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

**+++WALKING ALONG THE STREETS+++**

"Dei, what time did you wake up?" I asked curiously.

"Eight in the morning!" He replied, still grinning.

"That was yesterday."

"Uh-huh!"

"So you didn't sleep?"

"Nope!"

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Two words: Energy drinks." He said as he counted two.

"O-kay? Uh, so where is the matchmaker you're talking about?"

"Well, I don't see her ye—Oh wait, there she is!" He pointed as he ran towards the woman facing a tree.

"Wait for me!" I shouted. Man, he sure does have a lot of energy!

I finally caught up with him, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay, Akemi?" He asked.

"Well, not really…I didn't drink any energy drinks, y'know." I puffed.

"Sorry…I'm just really excited for Itachi."

"It's okay."

"Next time, let's just ride on one of my birds."

"I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE OF RUNNING WHEN WE COULD HAVE RIDDEN ON YOUR BIRD?!" I angrily said.

"well…" Deidara sweat dropped.

"Nevermind." I said, as we approached the matchmaker.

"Hi" We both said, tapping her shoulder.

"What can I do for you, kids?" She said in a silky voice.

"Uhm, we'd like you to help us with…" I was cut off.

"With you and your boyfriend?" She interrupted.

I blushed. "Oh, ah—no, he's not my boyfriend. We want to help our friends get together, 'cause they're too introverted to admit it to one another."

"Oh, well…I'll see what I can do." She said.

**+++BACK AT THE BASE+++**

I knocked on the door. "Guys, we're back!"

Konan opened the door with a serious face.

"H-hi, Konan-sama..is anything wrong?" I nervously asked.

"Leader wants to see you." She said firmly.

I went down the hall silently. The only thing you can hear is the loud pounding of my heart. I stood in front of Leader's door, and I knocked.

"Come in." He said in a low, heavy voice.

"Y-you wanted t-to see m-me, Leader-sama?" I stammered.

"Yes, Akemi. Did you realize what you did?"

"U-uhm, n-no, Leader-sama"

"You went out of the base without my approval and brought someone with you! What if that person is a spy?"

"W-well..D-deidara said h-he knew that g-girl, and I thought he a-already told y-you that w-we're going out." Deidara is SO dead!!

"He did not tell me anything. Now, I want that girl out of here!"

"But Leader-sama, we need that matchmaker!" I said. I was surprised I didn't stutter.

"For what?" He snapped back. I can tell he's way angrier than before.

"For Itachi and Ami! Come on, Leader-sama! Haven't you ever been in love?"

He cleared his throat. "I have. I still am."

"Please let the matchmaker stay, Leader-sama!"

"Fine. But if Anything goes wrong, you'll pay for it."

I smiled. "Thank you so much!"

After that, I rushed out the hall, and made my way to Deidara's room. I banged on the door loudly.

"DEIDARA!! OPEN UP THIS INSTANT!!!" I shouted.

"What, is there a problem?" He asked me.

I wanted to rip his arms off. "The PROBLEM is, YOU didn't sell Leader-sama that we're going out to get the matchmaker! I got in trouble because of YOUR irresponsibility!!"

"Woah, calm down, Akemi!"

"Calm down?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I GOT IN TROUBLE BECAUSE OF AN IDIOTIC PARTNER?!"

"Take it easy!"

"Oh, when I am done with you, you will come out of this room crawling!!!"

"Really? So when do I take my clothes off?" He smirked.

"YOU MORON!!!"

And the next thing he knew, he was in Kakuzu's room, getting his arms stitched back.

**+++BACK AT THE LIVING ROOM+++**

"Hi, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I just had to handle some important things. I'm Akemi. It's nice to meet you!" I said, as I extended my hand to the matchmaker.

"I'm Deteiku. It's nice to meet you too!" She said, shaking my hand. Her green eyes sparkled.

"You have really pretty eyes!" I said.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"So, uhm, about my friends…y'see, Ami's my sister, and she likes Itachi, and she doesn't want anyone to know. Itachi likes her back, but he doesn't want anyone to know, either." The story poured out of me.

"Oh…I see..so, we just have to find a way to get them together, right?"

"Yep. But we don't know how, so we hired you."

"Mm-hmm…let's see what I can do. I'll observe each of their behaviors in a week."

"Okay, thanks."

I led Deteiku up the stairs to the guest room, when suddenly, we were blocked by the 'trouble bros'—none other than Hidan and Hidori.

"Who do we have here?" Hidan asked with a smirk.

"Hidan, meet Deteiku. Deteiku, Hidan." I said. "Now let's get moving."

"Hey, what about me?" Hidori whined.

"Oh. Deteiku, that's Hidori." I turned to Hidori. "Happy?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Okay, now..moving on." I said.

Deteiku looked back at Hidan. He waved at her. She smiled back.

"How old is that Hidan guy?" She asked me.

"Twenty-two. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." She blushed.

"Wait, you _like_ him, don't you?" I cooed.

"Well, he is kinda cute, but I don't know if he's the type of man I want." She replied.

"What type of man do you like?"

"I guess I'm into gore and stuff…so he has to be a slayer."

Hidan was _definitely _a slayer. A bloody one, too. "He is! He also plays mean pranks on me…like the time I went to the bathroom one morning and His disembodied head was on the toilet seat."

"Cool! Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think he has one."

Deteiku smiled. We made it to the last door in the hall.

"So, here's where you'll be staying." I said, as I lead her inside.

"Thanks." She placed her bag on the bed.

I smiled and left her room. At dinner time, Deteiku sat beside Hidan. Ami was far from Itachi, but I caught her looking at him for a few times, as well as Itachi looking at Ami, but they never met each other's gaze. After dinner, Itachi and Ami just passed each other by. I told Deteiku what I noticed during dinner time, and she took down notes.

"By next week, I can guarantee that they're going to be together. Their love for each other is strong, but their shyness is stronger…all we have to do is break the ice." Deteiku explained.

She doesn't know that the ice we're supposed to break is like getting Hidan to eat vegetables. In short, it was nearly impossible. The next day, Deteiku and Hidan were together again. I guess Hidan's gonna help with the plan, too. I went over to them.

"Hey Deteiku, don't tell me you're a couple already!" I joked.

"Well, actually…we are." She grinned.

"What? How?" I was shocked.

"Let's just say he showed me something last night and—"

"Oh I do NOT wanna know!" I interrupted.

Both of them laughed.

"Hey Akemi, I think you should check on Deidara. He's been pretty down lately." Hidan said.

Deidara didn't go out of his room since yesterday. He didn't even show up at dinner. I guess I did too much damage…

I owe him an apology, so I went upstairs to his room.

"Dei-kun?" I said, as I knocked on his door.

The door opened. It was really dark inside.

"Deidara, listen…I-I'm sorry about your arms…are you feeling a bit better?" I softly asked.

"I'm fine." He said firmly.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No. I was never mad at you."

"You sound mad."

"I'm not"

I guess he just needs some space.

"Okay…I guess I'll be going then." I said, as I made my way out.

He blocked the door, and his face was inches from mine.

"Wha—" He moved his lips to mine. It took a second or two for me to realize it, and I stepped back.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"S-sorry…I just…well, I think I'm in love with you." He blushed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why would you make me worry like this and avoid me for twenty-four hours?"

"So you'd come here. It was all part of the plan." He smirked.

"Even with Leader-sama?"

"Yep. I asked Deteiku for advice and she told me this was it."

"You went through all of that trouble for me?"

"Uh-huh."

I stepped closer to him and kissed his lips.

"Well then, I love you too, Dei-kun."

He smiled.

* * *

**WHAT HAPPENS TO OPERATION A.A.I.?**

**Tune in! And there will also be someone who might break up a certain couple! A new OC, perhaps? -_^**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**Review if you like! I'M STILL ACCEPTING OC'S! :D  
**


	5. One Way Or Another, We'll Get You!

**AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**I know I'm 2 weeks late, and I'm really really sorry. I was bust with school stuff (handicraft projects..or should I say handiCRAP), I had a writer's block, and I went through an upsetting week (Jason's fault).**

**So, yeah..here's the next chappie. WE HAVE A NEW OC! She's Lasi, thirteen years old, blonde hair, green-eyed, and she has a crush on Dei. SHE IS NOT A BAD PERSON...but Akemi THINKS she is...and so does Sasori...wait I'm spoiling the plot..sorry..anyways, I changed her up a bit, instead of her still training, she's already a successful ninja. And she's not quiet..heehee..I forgot all about those details when I was writing this, so I'm sorry, libithewolf...TT^TT**

**DISCLAIMER: FINE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! TT^TT**

**On with the fic! :D**

**

* * *

****DEIDARA'S POV**

I woke up in cold sweat this morning. I dreamt that something really bad is gonna happen…but I just can't put my finger on it. So I made my way downstairs to get something to eat then—I see Kisame with someone. She's so beautiful…her blonde hair sparkles…her skin glows…WAITAMINIT! My heart belongs to Akemi. Akemi Yuma. Akemi Yuma. Akemi Yuma. But still…

**AKEMI'S POV**

I went downstairs and grabbed something to eat, noticing Kisame and Deidara in the living room. Wait, I think I see _two _blonde heads.

"Hey everyone!" I said. "Who's the new girl?"

"Oh, hi Akemi. This is Lasi, and she's not new…she left the base to spy on Orochimaru. Her mission was a success." Kisame happily said.

"Impressive!" I said with a smile. "Oh, I'm Akemi Yuma, held captive by Leader-sama."

"Nice to meet you, Akemi. It's good to see someone my age around here for a change." She replied and extended her arm towards me. We shook hands.

"Lasi, Leader-sama wants to see you now." Konan said as she entered the room.

"Yes, Konan-sama. Shall Kisame-sensei come too?" She replied, standing up.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kisame, you should come too. Thanks for reminding me, Lasi."

"No problem, Konan-sama."

Kisame and Lasi stood up, and followed Konan down the hall. I was left with Deidara.

**DEIDARA'S POV**

"So, how's your sleep?" Akemi asked me, as she sat down.

"I-It was f-f-fine." I lied.

"You don't seem fine, what happened?" She can see right through me.

"Nothing. I'm okay." I said.

"No, he isn't. Last night, he dreamt that something wrong was gonna happen between you two, and now he's in love with Lasi." Sasori said as he entered the room.

I went wide-eyed. He was right.

"Come on, Sasori! You've got to be kidding!" Akemi laughed nervously.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He said plainly.

"Erm, no…" Akemi answered. "Dei, is this true?" She asked me.

I was speechless.

"Okay…well, I guess I'd be going now." She walked upstairs.

I faced Sasori.

"Baka! Why'd you do that?" I said angrily.

"She deserves to know the truth, doesn't she?" Sasori smirked.

I got up and left. I went to Akemi's room, but she wasn't there. I asked everyone but they didn't know where she is. Suddenly, I saw Lasi.

"Hey Lasi, do you have any idea where Akemi is?" I asked her.

"Follow me; I think I know where she went." She replied.

She grabbed my wrist and lead me to her room. She closed the door.

"Wha--? I thought we're gonna find Akemi!" I said frustratingly.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said.

She pushed me onto the bed and tried to get my cloak off. I tried to stop her, but she opened the buttons already. She started kissing my lips, then I heard a _thud._

It was Akemi. She fainted in the doorway. **(a/n: I'M SOOOO LAME! WHY'D I FAINT?! WHO AM I, HINATA?!)**

I pushed Lasi away. I went towards Akemi but Sasori got there before me. **(a/n: WHERE DID HE COME FROM? o.O)**

"Don't come near her, you've hurt her enough." He said.

I was shocked. I didn't wanna hurt her…I hated myself for kissing Lasi, and the worst part is: _It felt good._

**AKEMI'S POV**

When I woke up, I was in Sasori's room. He was staring at me.

"WHAT THE?! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" I screamed.

"Relax. You fainted, I carried you here, and now you finally woke up after two hours!" He replied in an annoyed voice.

"O-oh…OH!!! I remember now! There was Lasi, and Deidara, and……o-oh…" I said.

"Uh-huh. Now, would you like to head back to your room now? I need to sleep."

"S-sure, Sasori-sama. Thanks for keeping an eye on me. But, can I ask you one more favor?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you help me get revenge?"

"I'd be happy to." He said with a smirk.

**+++THE FEW DAYS+++**

I was in the living room with Sasori. Both of us were on look-out, 'cause he said it's better to observe your victims before plotting revenge.

So far, we've collected these data:

moisturizes every morning, then she brushes her teeth.

jogs around and she always wears her lucky shoelaces.

eats whole-grain oatmeal after.

So,we just have to spice up her routine a bit…

**(a/n: CUE MUSIC! *music starts playing* SONG: One Way Or Another by Blondie)**

**+++THE NEXT DAY+++**

"Ready, Akemi?"

"Yes Sasori-sama!"

We heard Lasi scream from the bathroom. She came out with green goop on her legs.

"UGH! Stupid moisturizer!" She said angrily. She threw the bottle away.

"There's more…" Sasori whispered to me.

Another scream was heard.

Lasi came out the bathroom and came running to the kitchen. She drank three glasses of water.

"What'd you do, Sasori-sama?" I asked.

"Wasabi. The extra hot one." He smirked.

We high-fived.

This time, no scream was heard. There was a loud, grumbling sound.

"Stupid…..&%$#....&%$!?...." Lasi mumbled, as she was trying to get her shoelaces and belts untied. It was a pretty messed up knot!

"Sasori-sama, you're the best!" I said, grinning.

He gave me a small smile.

We went downstairs to get something to eat, then Lasi jogged back to the house. She got her special oatmeal and poured it in a bowl. She mixed it with hot water, and she prepared a glass of milk. She sat with us.

"Hey Akemi, are you okay now? Hope you're not mad at me, I mean, It's Dei's choice, right?" She asked, eating a spoonful of the oatmeal. She spat out all of it after a few seconds, then she ran to the bathroom.

"Yes, I do feel a lot better now." I said.

Sasori chuckled.

"Thank you, Sasori-sama." I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime, Akemi." He smiled.

We were both blushing.

"S-so….uhm…" I said.

"Uhm…" He replied back.

"Wanna go tell Hidan and Hidori?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said.

"Too bad I didn't take a picture of each moment."

"Good thing _I_ did." Deteiku smiled, waving a camera.

"You're awesome." Sasori and I said.

"I know. Come on, this'll be hilarious!" She said.

She gathered up almost all the Akatsuki members, and of course Ami was there with Itachi. Ami's head was resting on Itachi's shoulder. So much for our little matchmaking plan. The only ones who aren't there are (of course) Deidara and Lasi.

If you're gonna ask me, I'm okay with them being together. Let 'em be. I'm happy with Sasori. (hey, that rhymes!)

* * *

**HMM...Akemi and Sasori? What do you guys think?**

**Oh, and I'm still accepting OC's! :D :D :D**

**I LOVE OC's!! :D**

**Review if you want to! :D**

**take care everyone! ^_^  
**


	6. Happy Valentine's Day? I Don't Think So!

**HEY GUYS! So here's chapter six, and it's a Valentine's day special!! :D :D :D**

**Two OC's would be debuting :)**

**The first one is Izumi, submitted by Lala Girl in Lalaland. :D  
**

**The second one is Tsukiko, submitted by VampireWolfGirl. :D**

**Both OC's have small parts here 'cause they're just being previewed. :) Bigger parts next time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.  
**

**So, here's the fic!**

**

* * *

  
**

**VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL**

**First Love Story:**

**Hidori x Konan**

"**Love isn't based on looks. Love is based on personality.**

* * *

**HIDORI'S POV**

I woke up, hearing a screeching sound downstairs. I stumbled out of my bed and saw Akemi pointing at something. When I looked over to where she's pointing, I saw Hidan hodling a tiny cockroach, while Deteiku and Sasori were laughing their pants off.

"HIDAN! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE COCKROACHES!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" She screamed angrily.

"I just wanna give you a nice Valentine's day gift" He chuckled.

"YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!!" She replied, while doing some hand signs. "FIRE STYLE, FIRE BALL JUSTU!"

The next thing I saw was Hidan rubbing his burnt but and Deteiku rushing to his aid. I went down the stairs.

"Well done, Akemi! I never knew you have fire-based jutsus." I said.

"I know all types of justus." She grinned.

"Wow. Better not mess with her again, Hidan."

Akemi walked over towards me. "Hey, it's Valentine's day. Do you have anything planned for Konan-sama?" She whispered.

"Ah, no…I don't…" I said sadly.

"Oh. Hey! I have an idea! Maybe I could help you!" She offered.

"How?"

"Sasori and I can help you pick a gift and delivering it to Konan-sama."

"Okay! But won't she get grossed out?"

"How come?"

"A guy as ugly as me giving a pretty girl like her a Valentine's gift…wouldn't that be weird?"

"Come on, that doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't! Now come on!"

Akemi and Sasori dragged me outside.

"Deteiku, please tell Leader-sama that we stepped out for a while." Akemi told Deteiku.

"Sure! Good luck!" Deteiku replied.

"Hey, shouldn't Deteiku be doing this? Y'know, 'cause she's the matchmaker?" I asked Akemi.

"Well, I think she has plans with Hidan. So, we're taking her place!" she replied.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"O-kay…"

We went to buy some flowers and chocolate then we returned home.

"Ready, Hidori?"

"I-I guess?"

"GREAT! Now, Go get 'em tiger!" She said, as she pushed me towards Konan's door.

I knocked on her door, then she opened it, yawning.

"H-hi Konan-sama" I said.

"What do you need, Hidori?" She asked.

"I-I just wanna g-greet you a happy Valentine's d-day."

"Oh, happy Valentine's day to you too."

"I-I got these f-for you." I stammered, as I handed her the bouquet of flowers and chocolates.

"Really? Aww, thank you so much! You shouldn't have!"

"Konan….I have been in love with you ever since I started here in the Akatsuki. Will you be my valentine?"

"Oh! O—

"KONAN-SAMA!!! LEADER-SAMA WANTS TO SEE YOU RIGHT AWAY!" Lasi screamed, running towards us.

"Oh, sorry Hidori, I gotta go now. Bye, thanks again."

IT WAS SO CLOSE…

**SECOND LOVE STORY:**

**Kakuzu x Izumi**

"**You first love is always the one who you'll keep coming back to."**

**IZUMI'S POV**

I'm getting ready for a blind date today. One of my crazy friends set me up because she said I need a date for Valentine's Day. Yeah, right. The doorbell rang. I went downstairs to see who it is.

"Hi, I'm Kaku---WAIT A MINUTE! IZUMI? IS THAT YOU?" He said in a shocked voice.

"Kakuzu! You're my blind date?" My childhood friend Kakuzu? For real?

"Ah, yes. This is awkward…"

"Tell me about it."

"Do you still wanna go?"

"Sure."

He took me out for Sushi. We caught up with each other. I missed him so much.

"So, how's everything?" I asked him.

"Good. How bout with you?" He asked.

"It's alright too. I missed hanging out with you. Remember when we were five, when we had a wrestling match because of a penny?"

"That was hilarious! Although I ended up being choke-slammed by you."

"I had to get that penny!" I laughed.

After a while, we finished eating and headed to a coffee shop.

"I'll have a decaf." I said.

"Just as always. It seemed like you haven't changed, Izumi." He chuckled.

"Well, you didn't change either. You're still the annoying scrooge I met years ago." I teased.

We talked about a lot, and we wanted to catch up more but, it was already getting late.

"We better head home. It's getting dark." He said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for a great time, Kakuzu! Hope we can do this again sometime." I replied.

I never had the guts to tell him, but I've been in love with him ever since he lost in that wrestling match. Maybe I'll tell him next time…maybe.

**Third Love Story:**

**Sasori x Akemi x Deidara and Lasi x Deidara**

"**Learn to say what's in your heart before it's too late."**

**AKEMI'S POV**

After helping Hidori, Sasori and I hung out in the forest. He gave me roses. When we went back to the base, we saw Deidara and Lasi. Deidara was getting his guitar and Lasi was sitting on the couch. Sasori must've figured out how I felt.

"Akemi, don't let 'em bother you. It's okay." He said in a soft voice.

"Bother me? I-I don't care about t-them." I replied, failing to hide my true feelings.

"Okay then. Just tell me when you have any problems."

"Sure."

"Hey Akemi, would you mind watching them for a while? I wanna see Deidara sing."

"Oh, of course I won't mind. Sure, let's watch."

Deidara started strumming. I recognize this song….

***Deidara sings 'How Do You Sleep' to Lasi, but he was glancing at Akemi a lot of times.***

Sasori walked to Deidara while Lasi clapped her hands. Deidara was an awesome singer. I was staring blankly into space, and I was surprised when I heard someone playing the guitar again. It was Sasori. He was looking intently at me. Wait, is he serenading me? The he begins to sing:

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along  
_

I was swaying along to the music.

_  
Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_And now I, I look at the night, whooo  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two, oh_

Now almost all the Akatsuki members were watching. Who knew Sasori has such a great voice?

_And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulder  
How can I hurt when holding you_

_Oh, one, touching one, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would_

Everyone was clapping and cheering for him. I stood up a gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sasori, that was awesome!" I said happily.

"Thanks. Anything for you, Akemi." He replied, smiling softly.

At bedtime, I was lying on my bed thinking about the stuff that happened. Deidara was serenading Lasi, but he was looking at me! I just kept looking away. He had hurt me already…but I think I still love him…but what about Sasori? He was truly genuine and he was there when I needed someone…but does he really like me? I'll have to talk to him tomorrow. I'll see if he really loves me. I'll ask Deteiku for help.

**+++THE NEXT MORNING+++**

I woke up, and jumped of bed. I got dressed, and I noticed a note taped on my dresser.

It said:

**Akemi,**

**I sang that song yesterday and it was meant for you. I'm really sorry. I loved you a lot. I still do, but the way you acted yesterday when I was looking at you broke my heart…maybe it really was time to move on, that's why I left for a six-month mission with Lasi. I hope you'll be happy with Sasori.**

I burst out of the door and bolted down the stairs. Deteiku looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"You didn't close the buttons on your blouse, dummy!" She said.

I did forget to fasten them. I hurried to close them so no one else would see.

"Thanks. Hey, did Deidara leave already?"

"They just left. Maybe you could catch up to them. Maybe they didn't use Deidara's clay bird.

I dashed outside, only to see white wings flapping in the distance. It was too late. I went back inside the house, with eyes watering. Deteiku rushed over to me.

"Akemi! Why're you crying?" She asked, a little panicked.

"I-I-I don't know…" I said, turning away from her.

I ran up to my room and locked the door. I punched the mirror and my hands started to bleed. My tears are streaming down my cheeks.

"It's too late….to late…." I whispered.

I buried by face on my pillow, then I heard footsteps…

A girl was standing in front of me, and I jumped up.

"Hi" She said.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked.

She showed me the room's key.

"Oh. Wait, who're you?"

"Tsukiko. I'm Pein-sama's niece."

* * *

**sooooooooooo...how'd you guys like it? :D**

**Reviews count as chocolates and roses for Valentine's day!  
**

**HAPPY HEARTS DAY TO EVERYONE! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7, Part 1: Lasi Feels Sorry

**HEY EVERYONE! Here's half of the 7th chapter. Why half? Because I've got a lot of reports and projects due this week, and examination week just ended..oh and I have an awful writer's block so pretty please bear with me T^T  
**

**I had trouble uploading my file on the documents, so I simply edited the 6th chapter file and pasted the 7th chapter. (Well, half of it)**

**--In this chapter, I'll be featuring a bit of Lasi's POV. Basically, the seventh chapter will cover Akemi's and Lasi's POVs and Lasi's thoughts of the Dei-Akemi break up.**

**I'll make the second half soon. REALLY soon. I just need tips on how to remove a writer's block.**

**I am really sorry for my shortcomings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Okay, here's half of chapter 7!  
**

* * *

**LASI'S POV**

I was silent the whole trip with Deidara. I felt bad leaving Akemi…I knew she loved him but I swore to myself that I'll do anything I can to make him mine…but she has Sasori, right? Isn't that enough?

We arrived at the site where we'd sleep for the night. I set up our tent.

"Lasi, you were quiet the whole time…are you okay?" Deidara asked me.

"O-oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." I said.

"Okay, but if something's wrong, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now try smiling."

I gave him a small smile and went back to setting up the tent. I wanted to tell him what's wrong, but I don't think if it's the right time…we might get distracted. We still have an important mission. I finished setting up the tent now, and we were ready to hit the hay.

"Lasi, I still think there's something wrong. Come on, you can tell me." Deidara said.

"Well…I just feel bad about leaving Akemi like that. It's just plain wrong." I explained.

"Leaving her was my choice. You don't have to worry about that."

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I just don't…I'm still confused."

"But how will I know if you really love me if you're still having second guesses?"

"I went with you, didn't I?"

"Well, yes…but other than that?"

He moved closer to me, caressed my cheek and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I believe you." I said with a small smile.

**+++AT THE BASE+++**

**AKEMI'S POV**

"Whoa, you're his niece?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes." The girl replied. She is so pretty!

"What makes you wander here?"

"Uncle said he wanted to see me and how I've improved."

"Improved with your fighting skills?"

"Not necessarily. It's more about my talent."

"Which is…?"

"Singing and playing the guitar."

"Did your uncle teach you that?"

"Yes."

Singing and playing the guitar? Leader-sama SINGS and PLAYS THE GUITAR?

"Wow." I said in astonishment.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's just that he's so mysterious and quiet, I never expected anything like this."

"Oh, I forgot. That's supposed to be a secret. Don't tell anyone he's the one who taught me, 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

"So you sing, huh?"

"Yep."

"Can you sing for me?"

"Sure! But I need my guitar. I'll go get it downstairs first."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

Then, she came back and started strumming, then she sings. Her eyes changed from brown to blue.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears as he runs his fingers_

_Through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

Her eyes changed colors again. This time, they turned green.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if he asks me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

I started clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"Thank you" She smiles and bows.

"You have such an amazing voice! And your guitar skills are off the hook!"

"Thanks"

"But, I noticed that your eyes change color. How'd you do that?"

"Well, they change regarding to my emotions."

"Cool!"

Then, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Konan entered the room.

"I heard someone singing." She said with a small smile. "So, you finally came, Tsukiko. Your uncle is waiting for you in his office. I see you've gotten better."

"Oh, thanks oba-chan!" She grinned.

"She's so awesome, Konan-sama!" I said.

"Yeah, she was taught by the best." Konan replied. "Come, Tsukiko. Let's not keep your uncle waiting."

"Okay!" Tsukiko said. But before going out the door, she ran back to me. "I forgot to ask for your name!"

I extended my hand. "I'm Akemi."

She took it. "Akemi--that's a nice name!"

"Thank you." I smiled.

She walked back to Konan. She's quite a strange kid, but she's really cool, too. I can't wait to get to know her more.

* * *

**I'm really sorry it's way short...go ahead and flame it.**

**It deserves to be flamed! T.T  
**


	8. Chapter 7, Part 2: Saving Akemi, Part 1

**HEY GUYS! ^_^**

**So, here's part two of chapter seven. :)**

**This is going to be a sad part, though... T.T (sorry for the spoiler)**

**AUTHORS WHO HELPED ME WITH THIS CHAPPIE:  
**

**Priestess-of-Jashin~helped me with the plot for this chapter**

**Amaya The Night Rain~her suggestion on lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling worked!**

**Sweet Cherry Cutie~her willingness to help gave me the motivation**

**AND TO ALL WHO GAVE ME REVIEWS (I GOT 50 ALREADY! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU GUYS!)~I wouldn't be this inspired to push through with this fic if it weren't for your reviews.  
**

**IF YOU GUYS SUBMITTED AN OC AND HE/SHE IS STILL NOT IN THE STORY, PLEASE REMIND ME :) [except for those who I said will be debuting on chapter eight]**

**AND FOR MY '50 REVIEWS' ANNIVERSARY, YOU GUYS DECIDE ON WHO AKEMI SHOULD END UP WITH! (out of the KONOHA ninjas) POLLS WILL BE OPEN AFTER I PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**ON WITH THE FIC! :)  
**

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

Sasori found himself inside Pein's office. He was called in by Konan.

"As you requested, I am here." He said.

"Sasori, I want to assign you a mission." Pein replied.

"Oh, that's great, Pein-sama. Who shall go with me in fir this mission?"

"No one. You will go alone. But I assigned a back-up team to keep a close eye on you if you need help."

"Yes sir."

"The hidden leaf village found out about Akemi Yuma. They sent three teams, according to Zetsu. The first team will start their search tomorrow. Try your best to stop them. They are composed of four people. Zetsu didn't know who they are, though."

"I shall go and pack now, Pein-sama. Thank you."

"Be careful, and do NOT give them any information, and DO NOT tell Akemi."

"Hai."

**+++AT SASORI'S ROOM+++**

Akemi knocked on the door. Sasori opened it. Then, she sees a packed bag.

"Are you going out?" She asked.

"Pein-sama assigned me on a mission."

"Oh..could I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Pein-sama's orders."

"Okay…take care."

"Thanks."

He came closer to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. She just hugged him.

"I don't want to let go yet." She said jokingly.

"I'll miss you too, but I have to go now." He said, with sad eyes.

"Can't you just stay for lunch?" She asked.

"I'll ask Pein-sama." He replied.

Their leader seemed to be in a good mood, so he agreed. Akemi cooked this time, even though she hates cooking.

"I hope I won't poison you." She said laughing.

"I'd be glad to be poisoned by the girl I love." He replied.

She gave him a kiss.

"I'm really gonna miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you more." This time, his eyes were sad.

Konan went downstairs and sat in front of the two.

"I'd hate to break up this moment, but Sasori, you have to go now." She said.

"Hai, Konan-sama. I'll go get my things." He replied, as he stood up. Akemi followed after him. When they made it in Sasori's room, he made a serious face.

"Akemi, if I don't come back, please return to Konoha." He told her.

"W-What do you mean if you don't come back? Where are you going?" She asked, worried.

"You are so adorable!"

"Thanks"

"I mean, if I die in battle, please return to Konoha."

Tears are filling up Akemi's eyes, and Sasori's eyes are looking a bit watered up, too.

"I-I p-promise."

"Thank you, Akemi…and, I love you."

"I love you too"

Sasori turned around to leave, and Akemi stayed in his room, venting her feelings out. After a while, someone tapped her shoulder.

"You're crying again." Said a soft voice. It was Tsukiko.

"And you're scaring me again." Akemi said as she dried her eyes.

"Why do you always cry alone?"

"I just l-like it t-that way."

"But why?"

"So no one can say that I am weak."

"Crying in front of others does not show that you are weak. It shows that you are strong, and you are not afraid of what they think about you."

The kid was right. Akemi hugged her.

"Thank you" She said.

"No prob." The kid answered with a grin.

**+++AFTER TWO DAYS, AT DEIDARA AND LASI'S CAMPSITE +++**

"Hey guys." Zetsu appeared.

"Zetsu! It's so nice to see you!" said Lasi.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" said Hidori.

"Hidori!" She said happily. "What brings you guys here?"

"Pein-sama has another mission for you, Lasi." Said Zetsu.

"What is it?" Asked Lasi.

"Well, you and Hidori were chosen as the back-up team for Sasori just in case things get a little rough."

"Okay, but who are our opponents?"

"Ninjas from the hidden leaf."

"Oh. Okay, but what about my mission with Deidara?"

"I'm going to substitute for you."

"Okay then. Shall I start packing?"

"Yes."

"Be back in a sec!" said Lasi.

**!! TIMESKIP TIMESKIP TIMESKIP !!**

Sasori came face-to-face with the ninjas.

"Who are you and what have you done with Akemi?!" A blonde kid said. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit. **(a/n: Shame on you if you don't know who this is. LOL)**

"I am Akasuna no Sasori. And you are?" Sasori replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! And these are my teammates Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and our captain Kakashi Hatake!"

"BAKA! You weren't supposed to say our names!" Said the girl with pink hair.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!"

"So you expect me to believe that a loudmouth kid like you is going to be the next Hokage?" Sasori smirked.

"OH YOU ARE GINNA GET IT THIS TIME, PAL!"

And the battle raged on. Lasi and Hidori watched closely behind and went out when she saw Sasori was down. The blonde and the other boy with the marks on his cheek went ahead. Their captain and the pinkette stayed to fight.

"I'll make you a deal." Sasori said. "If you win, I'll tell you where Akemi is. But if I win, I'll turn you into my puppets."

"Deal!" And the pinkette charged forward, thrusting a kunai into the compartment on Sasori's chest. **(a/n: Dunno what it's called) **

Lasi and Hidori ran from the bushes and into the battlefield.

"L-Lasi? Hidori?" Said a surprised Sasori.

"Hey." Said the two.

"G-guys, I-I think I'm gonna die soon. Tell Akemi I love her."

"No!" Lasi cried out.

"Lasi, go heal Sasori. I can handle these two." Hidori said.

Lasi tried all she could and more, but sadly, it was a little too late. Lasi kept on crying.

"No, no, no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! She lost enough already! No!" She cried.

"Lasi, I think it's time to retreat." Said Hidori.

"Wait just a minute. Your friend lost, so we expect the information." Said Kakashi.

"Fine. Akemi Yuma is in the Akatsuki base. She has been held captive, and it's near the great river in the east." Hidori said as he carried Sasori's body. He disappeared with Lasi.

"We better catch up with Naruto and Kiba." Kakashi told Sakura.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

**SASORI! T.T**

**---so this is a little preview on the "Saving Akemi" arc.**

**Hope you guys liked it! :)**

**I enjoyed writing this one :)**


	9. AKEMI'S NOTE

HEY GUYS!

Well, I have good news, bad news and other news.

**THE GOOD NEWS: **I finished chapter eight. It's longer than chapter 7! (Hooray!)

**THE BAD NEWS: **I can't publish it because I don't have a partner yet. There's a tie between Shino and Gaara, so I still have to wait until someone breaks it. Pretty please take the poll.

**OTHER NEWS:** I'll be studying Japanese! :D Private lessons start on March 22. I can't wait! And, summer vacation started here in the Philippines which means I'll have much more time to make chapters! :D

I hope you guys understand my dilemma. Don't forget to vote! :D Take care, everyone! ^_^

Love,

Akemi Yuma


	10. Chapter 8: Saving Akemi, Part 2

**OH HEY THERE GORGEOUS! ;)**

**Okay, I slept at like, 6 a.m. for this one.**

**My dad "accidentally" deleted my first work, so I had to do this again...**

**Yes, I love you guys that much :)**

**OHH ANG GAARA WON IN THE POLL! (OMG AMI DON'T KILL ME O.O) Thank you so much for voting!  
**

**Sorry if this was late though. It would've been early if my dad didn't use this laptop for so long :|**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**OCs were given by Amaya the night rain and Priestess of Jashin :D**

**on with the fic!  
**

* * *

**LASI'S POV**

It started to rain. The sky was gray. Hidori didn't say a word. I didn't either. I don't know what to say to Akemi. She might blame me for Sasori's death…she'll probably say I took everything from her.

"Hey Lasi" Hidori said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What will we tell them when we get back?"

"…"

"Lasi?"

"I don't know…" Tears are filling up my eyes. The suddenly, we heard something from the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Hidori whispered.

I nodded. We carefully went closer to the bush. It moved so quickly, and the next thing we know, Sasori's body was gone! We heard a crack behind us, and when we spun around, and we saw the culprit. She had black cat ears and a tail. She carried Sasori's body over her shoulder.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hidori screamed angrily.

"You guys are the Akatsuki, right?" She purred. **(a/n: no pun intended)**

"Why does it matter?" I snapped.

"Well, if you want puppet boy's body back, let me join your group."

"Oh we don't do it that way."

"Okay, I'll be leaving then." She turned around and did a few hand sings but I stopped her midway. "Wait!"

She turned around. "Hmm?"

"We'll take you for examination and questioning, it's up to our leader if we'd accept you or not."

"Fair enough" She said.

"Now hand over the body!" Hidori exclaimed.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not until we reach your base." She said.

I looked at Hidori and nodded. No use arguing, right?

"Deal" He frowned.

We walked through the forest and another cat-like ninja jumped in our path. She had blood red hair and yellow cat ears and tail.

"Amaya! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh great, another female feline!" I said.

"I'm gonna join them. Suck it up, Sayomi" Amaya said.

"Well that's not fair! I wanna join too!" The other one argued.

"Go home!"

"Fine. I'll tell EVERY SINGLE PERSON in our village about you and the Akatsuki!"

"No wait!" I interrupted.

She turned around. "Well?"

"You can come with us." I said unenthusiastically.

Hidori looked at me disappointedly.

"_What?"_ I mouthed.

He rolled his eyes at me.

We reached the Akatsuki base and the two girls finally stopped bickering.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" I said.

We went inside, and no one was downstairs. Hidori and I left the two girls in the living room. We went upstairs to Leader-sama's office. We knocked on the door.

"You may come in." He said.

"Leader-sama, Akasuna no Sasori lost his battle with the ninjas from the hidden leaf." I said. He frowned.

"What happened?" He asked.

"W-we were too late…I-I tried to heal him but the damage was too great."

"Does Akemi know?"

"We haven't told her yet, sir. Maybe it was best if it came from you." Hidori explained.

"I see you point. Dismissed."

We went back downstairs to get the body wrapped up, and after that, we heard glass shatter. Hidori and I raced upstairs. Glass shattered again, and it came from Akemi's room. Hidori and I bust the door open. We saw Akemi in the middle of her room, her back against us and her hands were bleeding. She was breathing hard. She turned around to face us. She didn't say a word.

"A-Akemi, are you okay?" Hidori asked.

"Please leave my room" She said softly.

Hidori and I looked at each other and went for the door. We heard another loud sound downstairs. **(a/n: LOL they keep hearing stuff xD)**

"SHOW YOURSELVES, YOU COWARDS! NOBODY GETS PAST NARUTO UZUMAKI OF THE HIDDEN LEAF!" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh god it's that blonde kid again!" Hidori said.

"We better get down there." I answered.

We ran downstairs and saw the other members of Akatsuki plus the feline girls. I think they got accepted, 'cause they're already wearing cloaks. The ninjas from Konoha had other ninjas with them. Ninjas from Sunagakure. A battle was about to commence but when everyone was about to attack, someone yelled "Stop!"

We turned around to see who it was. It was Akemi, with bandages on her wounds and Tsukiko behind her back. The ninjas from Konoha and Suna looked up and they were shocked. A ninja with bushy eyebrows ran up the stairs and hugged **(a/n: or GLOMPED)** her.

"AKEMI! OH MY GOODNESS! YOU ARE ALIVE!" He exclaimed. **(a/n: and everyone went like this: o.O)**

"Lee! I need air! Air!" She gasped.

"Oh, sorry" Answered Lee, while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay." She turned to us. "What's up with everybody? Why are you guys fighting?" She asked.

"We're not fighting, we just came here to rescue you." Said the silver-haired man.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Hidan interrupted. "OKAY THEN?! We welcomed you and treated you like family and you're gonna go just like that?!" He angrily said.

"Now, now, Hidan. Calm down. It's her decision." Said Konan.

"Guys, guys, I won't leave yet!" Akemi exclaimed.

"But Tsunade-sama is looking for you!" The pink-haired girl said.

"Can I at least be at Sasori's funeral?" Akemi asked.

"But you—" The silver haired one, understanding Akemi's feelings, cut off the pink kunoichi. "Yes, Akemi. You may stay until the funeral is over."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei" Akemi answered.

During the funeral (Akemi insisted on having a proper burial), everyone had sad faces. Izumi and Akemi came, too. We didn't think that the Konoha ninjas will stick around, but they did. They said they were doing it for Akemi. After the funeral, we were about to say goodbye to Akemi, but she noticed something. Deteiku was missing.

"Akemi, we have to go now." Said Kakashi.

"B-but I h-haven't said goodbye to Deteiku yet! I have to find her!" Akemi demanded.

"Tsunade-sama won't be happy about this" A guy muttered. He had long hair and white eyes.

"I don't care about Tsunade-sama! I want to find Deteiku!" Akemi ran towards the forest to find Deteiku.

"Gaara! Neji! Temari! Go follow her!" Demanded the white-haired jounin.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" All three said in unison.

The three ninjas disappeared. The blonde loudmouth looked angry.

"Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you send me to go look for her?!" He asked angrily.

"Because, your skill isn't for tracking." Kakashi answered.

"I have shadow clones!"

"You can't use your shadow clones anymore because you lost too much chakra!"

"But sensei!"

"Naruto, listen to Kakashi for once!" Said the pink-haired girl. She punched Naruto on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an IDIOT!"

**+++MEANWHILE, AT THE FOREST+++**

**AKEMI'S POV**

I wonder where Deteiku went? Why'd she leave the funeral?

"Deteiku! Are you there? Where are you?" I screamed into the forest. There was no answer.

Then, I suddenly heard pounding feet, then someone tackled me to the ground.

"GOTCHA!" Said Temari.

"TEMARI! What the heck?!" I asked angrily.

"Temari, get off her, please." Said a familiar voice.

Temari helped me up. "He, heh, sorry Akemi"

"S'okay." I answered.

"I'm glad to see that you're well, Akemi." Said the person behind me. I could feel him breathing on my neck. I spun around. It was Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!" I smiled.

"Hey there, panda" **(a/n: He calls Akemi a panda because when they met, Akemi had really thick eyeliner on ((no thanks to Ino)), thus looking like a panda)**

"Oh shut up, raccoon boy." I teased. He smirked.

"If you two would stop FLIRTING already, we'd be finished looking for Deteiku by now." Neji butted in.

"Somebody's jealous!" Temari cooed.

"Come on, Temari! We're not even flirting with each other!" I said.

"Mm-hmm" She responded.

"Well, anyway…let's go find Deteiku!"

"Right behind you, sis"

We searched everywhere, but we haven't found her yet.

"OMG I just remembered something" I said.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"We have Neji!"

"FINALLY!" Neji answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to come to your senses"

"Ugh"

"I see her!" Neji exclaimed. **(a/n: woah, OOC much?)**

"Where?" I asked.

"Over there, idiot!"

"Heeeey!"

"Guys! Let's go get Deteiku, come on!" Temari said as she dragged me and Neji.

We reached where Deteiku was. She was crying against a tree.

"Deteiku, are you alright?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Akemi?" She turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm, n-nothing"

"Are you sure?"

She burst into tears again. "I-I can't stand funerals!"

"Why?" I asked.

"I remember the deaths of my loved ones and I-I…it's just too awful!"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that…"

"I-It's okay."

"Deteiku, can we head back now? Everyone's worried about you."

"S-sure"

As we walked back, Gaara took my hand. My heart raced. When I looked at him, he just smiled at me.

* * *

**Like it or Hate it?**

**Tell me what you guys think! :D  
**


	11. We Have Some News For You, Akemi!

**TAH-DAH!**

**Here's the next chapter. And I'm sorry it took so long. I barley have time to write because of my Nihongo (Japanese) lessons.**

**Kiba: You skipped your homework three times in a row. And you skipped class five times in a row. You're not busy, you're just lazy.**

**Me: Am not!**

**Kiba: Yes you are! You're worse than Shikamaru!!**

**Me: *sigh* Fine, I was just being lazy. There. HAPPY?**

**Kiba: Ecstatic.**

**YOU'LL BE IN FOR A REAL SHOCK WITH THIS CHAPTER~~  
**

**Okay then, on with the fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

It's been two months since I left the Akatsuki. We had to lie to Tsunade-sama so they would be safe. It's a good thing Kakashi has a heart. I miss the Akatsuki…they've been really nice to me. I didn't want to leave, but if Naruto and the others didn't get me, Tsunade-sama will. Lasi and I write to each other almost every day. She keeps me updated with everything in their organization. She uses a fake address, so I never really had a chance to write back. I wish I could see them again, just this once. I went downstairs to eat breakfast when suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. Who comes to my house this early? It's 9 a.m. for heaven's sake! **(a/n: Yes, 9 a.m. is early for me since I wake up at 2 in the afternoon)**

**NORMAL POV**

"I'm looking for a miss Akemi Yuma" the woman said.

"Well, that's me…may I ask why you need me?" Akemi said, looking a bit confused. Both of them went inside and closed the door.

"HEY! What gi—" said Akemi, but then she was cut off because the woman took her wig off.

"OMG LASI!!!!" She screamed. She hugged her.

"Dude, you took so long to catch on!" She laughed.

"I just woke up! Cut me some slack" She laughed back. "Hey, who's the dude?"

"SURPRISE" Said Deidara as he transformed back to himself.

"What the…Deidara?? Oh my god it's so nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Akemi"

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, still giggling.

"Well, I wanted to share the good news with you in person so we'd see your reaction." Said Lasi.

"What is it?" She asked.

Lasi looked at Deidara and he nodded.

"Akemi, I'm pregnant"

_THUD._

**AKEMI'S POV**

I woke up lying on the couch. I looked over to my right and saw Lasi standing there.

"Wha-what happened?" I yawned.

"You fainted." She replied, giggling.

"Oh, I did? Sorry…shock must have come over me."

"You were out cold for two hours…Pein-sama's gonna kick our butts."

"I'm really sorry"

"It's okay. Deidara's cooking up some breakfast."

My eyese widened. Deidara COOKS?!

"What? He can't cook!" I said.

"Oh yes he can." Lasi laughed.

"B-b-b-but how??" I asked, still shocked.

"I don't know either." Lasi replied.

"Oh, I forgot!" I said. I went over to where Lasi was and I shook her hand. "Congratulations! You have a baby!" I giggled.

She giggled too. "Thanks."

"So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet. We still have to wait for the next doctor's appointment to find out."

"Oh! When's the next appointment?"

"Today"

"Awesome! Where?"

"Here in Konoha."

"Oh, so that explains the disguises!"

"You can come of you want to."

"Sure, thanks!"

After that, we all ate in my kitchen. The food was surprisingly good, too. I excused myself from the table and headed upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Lasi knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I said while tying my bathrobe.

"Hey Akemi, can I pick your outfit for you?" She asked.

"Sure, Lasi" I replied.

She started digging through my closet. After a while, she finished picking my outfit.

"Aha! This will suit you perfectly!"

"Thanks." I said, as I examined the outfit. She picked out a white tank top and denim shorts. "Lasi, can I wear something that covers me more?"

"Well, let's see…" She said. She took out a light blue cardigan. "Here. Where it with the tank top"

"Fine. Thanks" I said as I took the clothes and went inside the bathroom to change.

"Hey Akemi"

"Yes?"

"I noticed something."

"What is it?"

"Your hair grew longer."

"Oh. Right."

"You look better with longer hair."

"Thanks" I said, as I walked out of the bathroom.

"See, I told you you'll look awesome in that outfit!" Lasi giggled

I smiled at her. I put on my black sneakers and we headed downstairs.

"Nice outfit, Akemi" Deidara said.

"Thanks. Lasi picked it out." I replied.

"So, shall we get going?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" They answered.

We walked through Konoha and we came across Kiba.

"Hey Akemi!" Kiba said, waving.

"Oh, hi Kiba!" I replied.

"Who are those two?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Yuna…she's my cousin. And this is Tai."

"Hi. I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" He smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you, Kiba." Lasi and Deidara replied.

"Where are you guys heading?" Kiba asked as he faced me.

"To the doctor. Yuna's pregnant." I said while smiling.

"Really? Congratulations, guys!" Kiba laughed.

"Thank you." Both of them said.

"Well Kiba, I guess we should be going then!"

Okay Akemi, see ya later!"

"Man, Akemi! He was cute!" Lasi giggled.

"Kiba? Well yeah…I've always liked him since I was a kid, but I kinda got over him because I knew he liked someone else." I replied, looking down.

"Oh, sorry about that…but what about now, are you going out with someone?"

"Kinda…he's Gaara. Y'know, the red-headed sand kid."

"Hmm, a read head just like Sasori…and he's from Suna also!"

"Wow, I never realized that."

Soon, we reached the doctor's office. Lasi came in and asked me to accompany her. She asked Deidara to wait outside.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The doctor smiled. After that, Lasi thanked the doctor, gave him the payment and we went to meet Deidara in the hall.

"Honey, we're gonna have a baby girl!" Lasi said happily.

"Wow, that's great!" Deidara said. He kissed Lasi.

We headed back to my house then they left. I'm so happy for them! I went upstairs and my stomach grumbled. I'm too tired to cook food, so I went out to Ichiraku's. Then, I saw Naruto there.

"Hi Naruto! I waved at him.

"Oh, hi Akemi! Want some ramen? I have more coupons!" He smiled while finishing his sixth bowl.

"That would be great! Thank you, Naruto!" I said as I sat beside him.

"Two bowls of ramen, please!" Naruto told Ayame.

"So Akemi, how are you today?" He asked.

"I'm great! How about you?"

"I'm doing good. How are things with Gaara?"

"We're fine. But I haven't seen him in two weeks. He had to go back to Suna."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll see him again!" He smiled.

"Yeah" I said, a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. By this time, our ramen was served.

"Well…I-I don't think I like dating Gaara. I mean, he's great friend and all but I just don't feel much of a deep connection."

"Do you like someone else?"

"I think so…"

"Who?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise"

"It's Kiba"

Naruto went wide eyed as he spit his ramen out. "KIBA?"

"SHHH! Not so loud!" I said while covering his mouth.

"Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm!!"

"What? Oh, sorry" I said as I let go of him.

"Since when did you like Kiba??"

"Since the academy"

"WOW."

I laughed.

"But, you have to tell Gaara the truth."

"Right. But he's so far away and I don't know when I'll see him again"

"I'll help you with that. We can ask permission from Tsunade-sama!"

"Thanks Naruto. But when?"

"Now. Let's go!"

Naruto dragged me to the Hokage's office. And I mean DRAGGED.

"TSUNADE-SAMAAAAA!" Naruto shouted as he barged into the office.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Akemi and I need to go to Suna!"

"And why is that?"

"She has to talk to Gaa— OW!" He exclaimed as I pinched him.

"Well, I do have a few papers to give to Suna's council…okay Naruto. You and Akemi shall go to Suna tomorrow morning!"

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama" I said. This time, _I _dragged Naruto out.

"You shouldn't talk to the Hokage that way!" I told him.

"Eh, what's the difference?"

"Nevermind. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto. Thanks again for everything!"

"No problem, Akemi! See ya tomorrow!"

I went back to my house to pack my stuff. After that, I took a shower and went to bed. I looked at a picture of me and Gaara. I was smiling and he, well he looked the same. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

"_Gaara, I have something to say…" I said._

"_What is it, Akemi? You can tell me anything._

"_I-I don't think it's working out between us…I don't really feel the chemistry. I'm really sorry, Gaara"_

_Everything went black. Then I heard someone shouting._

"_HELP ME! HELP!" Said the voice._

_I ran towards the sound. Then, I saw a village with a war going on. I soon realized that it was Konoha._

_What happened here?_

_I saw Gaara standing on top of the Hokage mountain. He was looking directly at me._

"_I AM NEVER LOVED! AND I NEVER WILL BE! YOU SHOULD FEEL THE SAME WAY, AKEMI! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU AGAIN!!" He shouted. Then, huge waves of sand destroyed the village. The people were crushed. I saw Kiba running. When I ran towards him, he got crushed by sand._

"_NOOOOOOO!!" I screamed. Then I saw the others struggling. I tried to help them, but every time I go closer, the sand pushes me away. The sand carried me to where Gaara was._

"_Good bye Akemi." He said._

"_No! Please don't—"_

"_SAND COFFIN!"_

* * *

I shot my eyes open. It was only a dream. I started crying. I went up the roof and stared at the stars. I waited for the sun to rise.

It was already morning, and I ran to the Konoha gates where I'd meet Naruto.

"Hi Akemi!" He waved with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Naruto." I smiled a little.

"Akemi, You look restless." He said as we walked out of Konoha.

"Well, I didn't really get much sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"I had this nightmare…"

"What is it about?"

I told him about the dream I had last night. He started laughing.

"Hey! What on earth are you laughing at? I was really upset last night!"

"Hah-Sorry Akemi, I-Hahahaha-couldn't help it!"

"What's so funny??"

"You have such an over active imagination! There's no way Gaara would do that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! He would never do that to us. He was kind of like a psychopath before, but he changed, okay? So stop worrying."

"Fine. I believe you. But if that happens, I swear I'll kill you before he does!" I joked.

"Yeah, whatever!" He laughed.

After a while, we reached the gates of Suna. We told the guards about the papers then they let us in. Soon, we were in front of the Kazekage's tower.

"Are you ready, Akemi?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so." I sighed.

"Oh no, I will NOT take 'I guess so' as an answer! ARE YOU READY, AKEMI?"

"Yes..."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I SAID ARE YOU READY, AKEMI?"

"YES!"

"GOOD! NOW LET'S GO!"

We went inside the building. We saw Temari there.

"Hi Naruto! Hi Akemi! I see you have some papers. Gaara's upstairs in his office.

"Thanks Temari" Naruto and I said.

We went up to Gaara's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" He answered.

"Hi Gaara! Tsunade asked us to deliver these for you." Naruto said as he handed him the papers.

He didn't say a word. He just nodded.

"Hi Gaara" I smiled.

"Oh, hi Akemi. How are you?"

"HEY, WHAT GIVES? WOULDN'T YOU ASKED ME HOW I AM?" Naruto butted in.

Gaara gave him a glare. Naruto just crossed his arms. "Hmph!"

"I'm doing good, Gaara…b-but I-I have something to say…" I said, looking at the ground.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well.."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN...**

**what's gonna happen next??**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Reactions!  
**


End file.
